


Like Sugar

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drunk Crashing The Neighbor's Couch, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Meet Messy, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Sunday mornings were never interesting, so Shane was totally not expecting a half naked guy sleeping on his couch, changing his every day just by existing.





	Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loudwheezes (arrodete)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrodete/gifts).



> I'm sorry for the late upload. I still had fun writing this prompt and approaching it without going to extremes my hand wanted to, it was a really great oportunity for me and I really hope you enjoy it, loudwheezes!
> 
> Big thanks to [sabotaging-ivy](http://sabotaging-ivy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for betaing this story and being the best person I know! For real, I love you!
> 
> If you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/177960540017/like-sugar-shyan-shyanexchange2k18)!

**Like Sugar**

When he woke up that morning, he never expected to find—well, whatever the hell this scenario was.

Shane arched an eyebrow, looking at the half naked sleeping man on his couch. He looked at his locked door first, then at his window where the fire stair shone with the sun hitting it. A romcom scenario formed in his head, slowly showing the man climbing through the stairs and entering his home from the open window.

What had made him, well, crash some stranger’s apartment? He wasn’t so sure. Maybe he had wanted to rob him. Some murder? Who the hell falls asleep in their victim’s house?

He gently pocked the man with one long finger, he didn’t move but at least confirmed that he was real and not some bullshit wet dream with porno plot where some Adonis sucks his dick just because.

Uhm. Guy was actually kind of cute, softly snoring while sleeping. And smelling of alcohol.

 _Drunk crashed someone’s house_ , his mind supplied helpful as always.

Arching an eyebrow, he went back to his room to at least put on some pants for when his improvised visitor woke up. He wasn’t in the mood to be seen on his bunny boxers Sara had given him on his birthday, especially not by some hungover stranger on Sunday morning.

Should he text someone? Call the police? An ambulance? Shane nodded to himself, reminding him to calm the fuck down and just wake up the man. He went back to his living room, the dude was actually sitting on the couch now, looking around like the lost bastard he was.

He couldn’t help but smile a little.

The guy looked back at him, moving his head slowly to one side, like wondering. Shane crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the shock to come—and there it was, those chocolate eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open.

“Hey, by all means,” Shane started, smoothness coming to him out of nowhere, “feel like home.”

“Who—“ Hungover Dude started, babbling some unintelligible bullshit while trying to stand, only to fall back on his ass in the couch. Shane chuckle and Hungover Dude glared at him. “Who are you? Steven’s new fuck?”

Shane frowned, this guy was more far gone than he looked. Steven. Oh, _that_ Steven.

“Steven? Lim?” Shane signaled his rooftop. “You mean the guy that lives upstairs?”

“Upst—“

Hungover Dude’s eyes went wide open, suddenly looking around him to confirm that yes, he was in undershirt and grey boxers in some stranger’s home. Slowly, he looked back at Shane.

“Holy fuck, dude.” His cheeks were pink, it was actually adorable and Shane smiled. “Oh shit, you must think I’m a weirdo.”

“Absolutely.” He answered with a wink, finally deciding to move to the kitchen. Hungover Dude was just some drunk idiot.

There he took a glass and filled it with water. Steven Lim was a good neighbor, respected the other people in the building enough to let know if he was having people over, took out his trash in time and left it as compacted as possible for others to put their in their given place at the building’s side.

So whoever this guy was, if they were friends, he couldn’t be that bad.

Hungover Dude stood in the kitchen’s entrance, looking apologetic as shit with a maroon sweater on and—still in boxers.

“I, uh—“ He visibly swallowed, Shane handed him the glass of water. “Oh, thank you. You, you didn’t have to…”

“Hey, mom raised no bad host.” Shane answered, going to his counter for some aspiring and passing it over to his guest. “So, are you gonna tell me how a guy like you ended half naked on my couch?”

Hungover Dude took the meds and swallowed them in one go, drinking the last of the glass before handing it to Shane again. He left it in the sink, then went to the fridge. He didn’t know about the guy, but he sure as hell was pretty hungry.

“Well, Steven lent me his keys.”

“Mm-hm.” Shane exclaimed, taking out eggs and bacon.

“But I forgot them at Kelsey’s—at, at a friend’s house.” He added, sounding nervous. “He said he wouldn’t open the entrance, let alone his door for me since I left the keys… again.” Shane smiled listening to that. Clumsy cute boy is clumsy. “I counted the windows and climbed the fire stairs.”

Shane giggled at that, high fiving himself for having been correct about how Hungover Dude ended on his couch.

“I thought it was Steven’s, I’m so fucking sorry—“ He cut himself, taking a deep breath and Shane looked at him after putting two eggs to cook in one pan, and two slides of bacon in another. “I—“

Frowning, he realized the man was blushing and just then, he gave him a real look—

He was smaller than him but could probably break him in half with those thick arms and chest. Smiling, he realized that his face wasn’t not just only cute, but very attractive. His hair was a mess, his eyes bright and kind.

Wow. Dude was gorgeous. Looking like a fucking twunk in his boxers, socks and a sweater.

_Frat Twunk Drunk Crashes Friend’s Neighbor’s Apartment Gets Fucked In The Couch_

Shane chuckle to himself, the man looked at him worried.

“Are you okay?”

“I should ask you that.” Shane answered, blessing his quick response in situations of stress like Gorgeous-Dude-In-Boxers-In-My-Kitchen. “Here,” he passed him a plate where he left the eggs and the bacon, going back to put other two of each in the pans. “Eat something, I’ll send you safe to Steven’s.”

“Dude…”

Shane looked at the man in his kitchen, he was looking at the eggs with a strange expression between embarrassment and gratitude.

“You are so nice…” He looked up, looking preoccupied. Shane only smiled. “Thank you. You really don’t have to.”

“Well, I think I can confirm your clumsy ass is not a murderer, so…” Shane shrugged. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

The guy gave him a smile and then went to the table, Shane sighed before he saw him pocking his head again.

“I’m Ryan.”

Ryan. It fit somehow. Shane nodded to him. “I’m Shane.”

******

“I can’t believe you drunk crashed Madej’s apartment!” Steven yelled on his ear, or maybe he just talked as usual. Whatever, the world was spinning around Ryan and he just wanted to lay down and die a little. “You are lucky he is a nice guy, otherwise anyone would had called the cops on you!”

“I heard it!” He said, crashing in the right couch this time. “Can you—lower the volume a little? I’m not feeling okay.”

He could almost hear Steven frowning. Ryan kept his eyes closed and tried to remember how the fuck did he end up in that big guy’s apartment.

Ryan had seen him before, while visiting Steven. They guy was—well, he was intriguing to say the least. He looked like the kind of man he would like to get to meet at the same time he wasn’t his type. Too tall, Shane was too tall… and had nice hands and smelled real good. And okay, _cool the fuck down, boy._

“Do you know if he’s single?”

“Even if he was, I doubt he wants to see your sorry ass any time soon.” Steven said, Ryan heard him walking away and Ryan couldn’t help but smile. “Keep it in your pants, Bergara. Leave the only nice neighbor alone.”

“Yes, mom.”

******

 

Shane didn’t expect to see Ryan so soon, like—literally just a day after he drunk crashed his couch. But here he was, smiling ear to ear, asking for some sugar. Did the man know how to make an entrance without it looking like the beginning of some porno?

Maybe Shane needed to stop watching porno in the first place.

“Your place is actually nicer than Steven’s.” He commented as Shane filled half Ryan’s cup with sugar. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“It depends.” Shane answered with a funny tone, he hoped.

He walked back to his living room / dining room to see Ryan still looking around like if he hadn’t slept in here just the night before. He was smiling, too, looking like damn sunshine made into a person and something in Shane’s stomach moved.

Shane should eat something soon.

“What’s there for me?” Shane smirked when Ryan looked at him and walked over to take the cup.

Ryan froze for a second, hand on the cup, fingers slightly touching Shane’s.

Then. Fucking smiled wide and charming.

“Careful, sr., one never knows when you will need a hand.”

Maybe that ass would be fucking nice.

******

Drunk as he felt, there was no way Steven would want to open the door for him at almost four in the morning. It was cold, too so that meant he couldn’t just stay outside their door waiting for his new roommate to have some compassion for him after all the times he has done this before.

Ryan smirked a little, thinking about all those days before this one in particular, and when Steven gave him the ultimatum last night: “If you ever call me again at no-no in the morning, I’m not opening the door for you, I’ll leave your drunk ass to the cold outside”.

Steven was a man of his word, and so was Ryan… If it wasn’t for his drunken mind, he would have taken his keys from the office and then came home to enter by his own, take water to his room and sleep his funny thoughts away.

But now, now he was standing outside their building, considering his options.

The fire stairs. Again.

He sighed, walking to the side of the building and finding the stair, imagining how stupid he probably looked trying to walk straight and jumping to them. He was certainly going to wake up some of his neighbors by climbing at this hour, but then— it’s not like if these bitches weren’t a bunch of unconsidered assholes who put music a fuck-off o’clock or didn’t thought of having more discrete sex encounters than screaming their passion to the void that was Steven and Ryan’s apartment.

Damn, how many times have they scared poor Micki and Dori, for example? Also, he was certain the guys at F1 got the same problem with their dog, Ryan has heard the old thing barking or crying scared when some of the other neighbors were assholes enough to do so much sound.

Now.

Where the fuck was him?

Ryan looked at the ground, so many floors away and blinked. Shit, this wasn’t looking good. He needed to get into G2, so he started counting from the first window to where he was and yes, only one floor more and he was going to enter his house like a fucking thief, Dori would probably bark at him and he was going to wake up poor Steven and Micki, and the man was going to kill him anyway.

He smiled thinking of that, of Steven’s angry expression, the boy managed to look adorable even angry.

As he knew, his window was open and he jumped in, but no little dachshund ran to bit him and he frowned because—because this was not his apartment.

It was Shane’s again.

“Oh, shit. Oh, no.” He turned to the stairs. “Man, why the fuck you don’t close your damn window? Jesus fuck, fuck, fuck—“

“What the hell? Again?” He heard behind him and Ryan sighed.

The lights went on and Ryan slowly turned to find Shane in a motherfucking dark red robe and glasses, holy fuck—was, was he wearing anything else under that? The man put his hands on his waist.

“Ryan?” He said, like waiting for him to say anything. His eyes went from his face down his body, and holy fuck, was he checking him ou— “What happened to your pants? Did you pee yourself?”

Ryan looked down, suddenly remembering why he had left the guys at the bar. He saw it all again, the bucket with melted ice falling after Roland started to laugh and slap the table like a crazy man, the water going directly to his fucking cotch, and now…

Cute Neighbor I Wanna Fuck looking at him with most likely what pity looked like in that face that had, most times, a shit-eating grin on it.

“It’s water!” He said first, like an idiot.

“It sure is, pal.” Shane answered, sighing and going away.

“He, hey—“

“I assume you don’t have your keys?” He looked back just for a moment, Ryan shook his head. “Alright, take the couch.”

This time, he didn’t sound as friendly. Maybe he had gotten him in a bad day, or he was some sort of vampire. What with that fucking robe and all the darkness in this apartment, the hell?

“Take off your pants! I’ll give you something to sleep with!” Shane said from what was most likely his room.

Ryan nodded to himself and undressed, taking his sweet time with the belt because it kept fucking moving until he was free of the damped denim. Yawning, he sat down on the couch and started to doze off, but Shane appeared again without the robe—just wearing some tight blue boxers and a red wine Henley.

Some comfy pants were put in front of his face and when Ryan looked up at Shane, he had that shit-eating grin of before, probably had noticed Ryan had been checking him out and fuck, he wasn’t going to shut up about it?

This dude had a superpower to frustrate him and make him like it.

“Sleep tight, Bergara.” Shane said, Ryan was about to respond when he felt fingers on his hair and God—oh God, if he moved enough and made Shane turn, he’ll have his dick in front of him. “Don’t let the lady ghost bite you.”

The what.

“WHAT?” Ryan’s eyes opened wide, Shane was walking back to his room while laughing. “There’s a ghost in here?!”

He came back from the hallway, deep frown on his face. “Of course no, you dummy. Ghost don’t exist.”

“How can you know that?” Ryan asked, taking ages to put on the damn grey pants. “We—we have proof that say otherwise.”

“What proof? Altered images and fake footage. Sure.”

“It’s not all fake!” He said, jumping while trying to put on his socks again. Shane shook his head. “It’s not! You are telling me a bunch of people around the world, for centuries, has lied about the thins they’ve seen?”

“What things?” Shane opened his arms, like inviting him to do and Ryan swallowed, sitting back on the couch as the world spin around him. “I’m just saying, most people that claims to have seen some ghosts have been either sick or in grief. The mind is powerful. We see what we want to see.”

“The fuck?” Ryan’s voice sounded so high, he felt his nose ache and his lips dry. “Dude, what—“

“Ryan.” Shane sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “It’s four in the fucking morning. Go to sleep. We can talk ghosties and whatnot in the morning.”

Ryan blinked a couple of times, nodding before wishing him a good night and seeing him go as he put the lights off. The door to Shane’s room closed. Ryan laid there, thinking of red wine.

******

He woke up to the sound of kitchen wear moving, an intruder in there trying to be nice.

Shane sighed, trying not to think of how much he didn’t sleep at the end because he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibilities of asking Ryan out, or just going into his living room and—and stuff. Whatever, it was too early for a wood—too late, also.

He sighed, standing as he thought of dead kittens and Trump’s ass, convincing himself that he had just met this guy. Lust at first sight was something he didn’t experience before, but it seemed that Ryan Bergara was way too gorgeous to not feel.

Once up, he smelled breakfast. Pancakes. Oh, well.

Maybe one day Ryan would learn that he isn’t big on them, waffles are his thing.

Shane stretched his back and arms, walked outside and prepared himself for the sight of his neighbor’s friend in his kitchen, but nothing would had prepare him from seeing that ass in black briefs and those arms exposed by his white undershirt.

“Good morning, I’m doing you…” _Excuse me?_ Shane’s eyebrows went up. Ryan looked at him and smiled. “Some ‘thank you’ breakfast.” The smile turned into a smirk, and oh. Oh this little shit. “Hope that’s okay.”

“Sure is.” He smiled back, looking him up and down, down and up, hoping his appreciation was clear.

This guy was sculpted like a Greek god, the thick of his muscles and the curve of his hips and ass was going to drive him crazy if they kept exposing each other in this level of clothless.

“I thought you were wearing my pants?”

“I did! But it’s a hot morning, so…”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Ryan turned to the pancakes in the pan as Shane walked to his fridge for some milk, his arm indiscreetly skimming on Ryan’s back and ass. He saw the man shiver from the corner of his eyes and the silence extended the tension between them.

Man, it was nice to know yourself wanted. He hoped Ryan was feeling it, too.

“So, I was thinking—“ Ryan started, putting the just made pancake into a plate. He poured more mix into the pan and kept talking. “Since you don’t believe in ghost for some bullshit reason—“

“Bullshit reason? You are the one taking serious some bad Photoshop and drunken testimonies.”

“You don’t know that!” He defended, frowning as he looked at Shane. And damn, he was handsome and cute at the same time. “ANYWAY, I was thinking that maybe I could show you some of what I do with BuzzFeed and—“

“You work at BuzzFeed?”

Ryan’s cheeks suddenly went red, but he nodded. “Yeah, I’m—I’m still an intern, but I’ve been doing some shit to pitch an idea.”

“About what?”

“Well.” He swallowed visibly, the sun was hitting right into his body, making a golden glow around him that was taking Shane’s breathe away. “True Crime, cases talked like… in a conversation, you know? Two hosts. One exposes the case, the other doesn’t know anything about it, and then they discuss.”

Shane’s eyebrows went up and then nodded, taking a sip of his milk. Ryan as looking at him expectant. “Sounds good.” He finally said, Ryan went back to his cooking but seemed pleased with just that.

Jesus, fuck.

“And Supernatural.” That’s the trick, isn’t it? Shane drank more of his milk and waited. “But we would go to the locations and explore ourselves.”

Shane arched an eyebrow. “We?”

“Uhm, yeah. I want to add that I would be one of the hosts, and my friend Brent the other. Like—the believer and the skeptic kind of thing? If that makes sense…”

He smiled listening to him, “It does. That actually sounds like fun. I would like to see that.”

Ryan smiled at him, genuine and warm. Just like that, the lust went somewhere else and his heart ached. God, he was lonely—and this guy was too beautiful.

He hoped he’ll ask for some sugar again soon.

******

Ryan couldn’t believe his fucking luck. Or his fucking ass, whatever.

Who the fuck forgets their pants at some stranger’s you just drunk crashed the apartment of?

 _This guy_.

“So.” Steven looks at tired, like if he can’t believe the man he’s living with. “You forgot your pants in our neighbor’s apartment.”

“Yeah—“

“Did you two fuck?” Steven frowned, looking at him from the kitchen while Ryan sat on the breakfast table between it and their little dining room. “Are you fucking the only nice neighbor we have now?”

“What? NO!” He answered, face heating. “Jesus, fuck—I don’t even know him!”

“Well,” Steven walked away, back to the food he was making just a few minutes ago. “Not like if that has actually stopped you before, am I right?”

“Dude, that was in college.” He murmured, at least hopping Steven referred to that—any of those times. He wasn’t as adventurous and, uhm, slutty as he used to be. “And even if so, what is the matter with that?”

“Oh, my God.” Steven looked at him, spatula signaling him accusatory. “You wanna bone him, don’t you?”

“What—no… No!” Ryan answered.

“Oh, I bet you left those pants on purpose.” He said, taking out his phone. “Listen—the guy is not home yet, always comes in like—at eight or something. I’m going to give you his number, and if you ruin things with our only nice neighbor, I’m sending you out in the streets, you hear me?”

“Jesus Christ, mom…” Ryan sighed deeply. “Yeah, I guess…”

He texted Shane almost too soon and in front of Steven when he got the phone, his friend had an eyebrow up as he started to write. So he closed the app and sat down to eat, impatiently tapping his leg against the floor, moving his fingers nervously.

Closing his eyes, Ryan commanded himself to calm down. He was just going to ask for his pants, after all, not going for a date and a love confession.

Not like if he believe in love at first crashing in your apartment.

(12:59) Hey. It’s Ryan?

I mean. It is. It is Ryan

Hi

(13:01) _I don’t know. Are you Ryan?_

(13:02) Ha-ha-ha. Very funny, Madej

(13:02) _Steven gave you my number?_

(13:03) Yeah

That okay?

(13:03) _Sure. I have someone to drunk call now._

(13:03) No if I drunk crash your couch first

Shane didn’t answer in a few minutes, was that too much? He didn’t seem too upset of seeing him yesterday night, so it couldn’t be so bad. Was it? Goddammit, he has always suck at texting with someone he likes, this irritating man was his newest maybe-crush, and fucking it up so early seemed like—

(13:09) _Funny as hell, Bergara._

_What’s up?_

(13:10) So, this is gonna sound super weird

And super wrong

But, like

I think I may have left my pants in your apartment…

(13:11) _And here I thought you left them for me._

_I come home at four today, you can come by after 4:30 if you want._

(13:12) Sure!

Or I can just come in from your window!

(13:12) _I’m calling the police_

Ryan laughed, writing it down and then going back to his laptop on his diner table. Steven was out cleaning the kitchen now, as he worked and texted Shane to pass the afternoon. Tomorrow will be a big day for him and Brent, pitching the first draft of this idea to their manager.

He frowned, looking at Shane’s texts.

(14:27) _I can take your clothes to your place, btw_

_If you want, I mean. So you don’t have to drive all the way over to my apartment._

(14:27) Dude, I live here!

(14:28) _What?! Since when????_

_I never know anything._

(14:28) I see, Jon Snow

(14:28) _Nerd._

Smiling, he kept it up, talking to the man like if they have known each other for years. It was something strange, a good kind, but strange still.

“If you smile to that phone again, I’m throwing it out the window.” Steven warned, walking past him back to the table with snacks. “Are you still talking to Shane?”

“Uhm—“

“You are. Great.” Steven sighed, made a face, seemed to think something and Ryan got another text, Shane saying he was about to drive home. “Okay, listen…” Ryan looked at his friend, the man was suddenly serious. “I love you, you are my best friend. I want you to be happy.”

“Dude, I’m not—I’m not getting married or something.”

“Look, I know you’ve been… not so good.” Steven said, not-so-good was an understatement. Ryan sighed. “Shane is a good guy, and he’s our neighbor. If something happens between the two of you…”

“I’m going to be careful, okay?” Ryan said, trying to sound secure. “It’s not like if anything is happening, so you don’t have to worry about it. I’m just getting to know him.”

“Well, know him well.”

Ryan looked down at his phone, Shane was probably driving now, so he just answered with an emoji.

******

Shane was sure of one thing: he had lost his mind.

It’s not like if he has never felt something like this before, that instant connection with someone who obviously is very attractive and who he would totally get into business with. But there’s something else about all of it, and it has everything to do with the fact that Ryan is… well, he doesn’t have words for that.

No, instead he has a lot of questions to make to himself. Like, why is he about to welcome Ryan into his apartment in boxers and a Henley, again, and his mind all can say is, _you two are past this, he’s leaving his pants in your home and all._ Which. Okay.

Ryan knocks at his door and wow, he’s been two times over and has slept in here said two times, has come asking for some sugar and Shane had no idea he was living in the building for two weeks now.

Figures.

“Hey!” Ryan smiled up at him, looking fresh out of college in jeans, lazy t-shirt and a cap.

Shane swallowed, hiding it with a small chuckle that made Ryan’s nose wrinkle in curiosity. He moved to let him in. “I’ll get your clothes.”

“Wow, don’t you have some of your own?” Ryan asked behind him as Shane walked away.

Shane laughed loudly at that, he didn’t hear a tone of real complain in Ryan and he could feel his eyes on him as he walked away.  He took Ryan’s pants from his bed and hum—Was it too much that he had actually washed them? Shane moved his head to one side, hoping it wasn’t.

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice me moving in.” Ryan said from the living room, Shane sighed prepared to be hit by the image of how good Ryan looked in whatever the hell he threw at him every morning.

“I barely notice my own existence, dude.” Shane replied, hanging him the clothe. “Clean and all.”

“Man…” His cheeks went pink once more, something warm spread out from Shane’s chest to the rest of his body. “You really are that nice.”

“Nah, just was concerned it was really pee what was on my apartment’s floor.”

Ryan gave him a knowing smile and Shane tried not to get pink himself. They stood there, looking at each other like idiots without saying anything.

“Well, guess I should get going.”

“Yeah—“

They moved at the same time, blocking each other from reaching the door, like the dorks they were in the face of whatever was starting to form between them. Shane took a deep breathe, trying to focus his thoughts on doing the task at hand, all the while Ryan was looking him up and down.

When Shane looked back at him, he couldn’t help but notice with a little smirk the way Ryan was eying his crotch. Way to make a guy feel appreciated.

“Okay.” Shane said with a smile, walking first to the door and opening it for Ryan. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Ryan blinked a couple of times, looking at him, pants folded and put against his chest. It looked like if he was trying to come up with something else, Shane really hoped he could find it.

“Yeah, right.” He said instead, shoulders going down in disappointment. Shane bit his bottom lip as Ryan passed him through the door. “See you around, man.”

“Yep!”

He closed the door and sighed.

******

What the FUCK was he doing? Ryan sighed deeply and put his back against the closed door of Shane’s apartment and, for a second, he imagined Shane had put his back on the other side and now they were just leaning there, so close and yet so far.

He needed to stop watching so many romcoms in Netflix, for fuck’s sake.

Something moved on that door, like weight being lifted and maybe, he wasn’t wrong after all. Ryan blinked a couple of times, looking at the door before walking away himself, almost in shame for not having come up with anything worth trying to spend some more time with Shane.

Maybe he just should ask him out. Yeah, why not—that was the normal thing to do after all. Ryan went down the stairs once again, went to knock on the door… and then desisted. He still had his pants with him, the pants Shane had damn washed, and didn’t had anything to distracting in case he was either rejected or just too nervous to talk as he has been just a few minutes ago.

He went up the stairs to his apartment, quickly leaving the pants on the couch, passing a very out placed Steven that was frowning at him, and then leaving again—only to come back, enter the kitchen and grab a cup.

“Umm, Ryan?” Steven was blocking the kitchen’s entrance, Ryan gripped the cup in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Making an excuse.”

“For what?”

“To talk to Shane and ask him out?”

Steven blinked slowly around three times, his arms were crossed over his chest and Ryan swallowed, nervousness about three seconds of making him go to the bathroom and don’t come back out until around eight in the night.

But Steven moved, whatever he was analyzing in Ryan finally giving him a result he seemed to take. And Ryan sighed, walking past him.

“Good luck!”

He wanted to thank his friend, but he had this to get over with—going down the stairs as fast as he could, he couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous situation, how much he was actually enjoying it, the outline of Shane’s dick… yup, he wanted this.

Ryan swallowed, knocking on the door. It opened almost immediately.

“Hey…” Shane blinked, looking at him.

“Do you have any sugar, Madej?” He shoved the damn cup on Shane’s face and the man frowned. Too far?

For a second too long, Shane seemed to observe him the same way Steven had, like searching for something. Whatever it was, he found it almost right away, giving him that shit-eating grin of before, the one Ryan was starting to respond positive to.

“I sure do, Bergara.” He said, and before Ryan could add anything, his big hand shoved him inside the apartment, closing the door with a loud sound.

******

When he woke that next morning, Shane couldn’t help but smile at the sight—this was a scenario he could get used to, Ryan sleeping at his side like if he belonged to the image of his apartment and his mornings.

He touched his face softly with just the tip of his fingers, ended putting it on the small of his back, getting closer slowly to not wake him up.

But it was too late, “You wake up too early, Shane.” Ryan murmured. Shane laughed, vibrations making Ryan smile with him. “Go back to sleep…”

“I have to work.”

“Oh, shit.” Ryan sat down, the muscles of his back distracting Shane like they have done the night before. God, he was gorgeous everywhere. “Shit, work. True. I gotta go. Dammit.”

Shane laughed again, shoving Ryan back into the bed by his shoulder. Ryan looked up, curious as for why he had done that, but sure responding in kind when Shane’s lips met his.

He wasn’t too grateful for morning breathe, but both tasted of sex and each other—he could get used to this intimacy and this guy, his warm, his lips, his smile like sugar and sunshine.

“Good morning.” He murmured against Ryan’s lips, making him smile.

“Good morning, big guy.”

He could, gladly, get used to all of Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
